<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>See Attached Files by cairusvt, punk_assnerd (cairusvt)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749870">See Attached Files</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairusvt/pseuds/cairusvt'>cairusvt</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairusvt/pseuds/punk_assnerd'>punk_assnerd (cairusvt)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a run for their money [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Bottom Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Camboy Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Dom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Gonna Tag Lee Jihoon's Fingers because those fuckers need a tag of their own, HOONSOL PARIN MGA GAGO, Hansol the surprisingly-good-at-thirst-traps twink, Lee Jihoon | Woozi's Fingers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, SHAMELESS SMUT ALRET, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Blow Job, Sub Chwe Hansol | Vernon, This Fic was not sponsored by ONLYFANS in any way, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi, guided masturbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairusvt/pseuds/cairusvt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairusvt/pseuds/punk_assnerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon's apprenticeship in Hong Kong revolves around three places.<br/>The office building, his hotel room for a whole month, and the hidden folder on his phone where variations of Hansol lives as proof of Jihoon's demons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a run for their money [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>See Attached Files</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolographicTae/gifts">HolographicTae</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello again. this is the surprise ending i was planning for HolographicTae in the previous fic in the series, Attached. But i didn't feel like adding it there bec i liek how things ended there and this is Jihoon's POV so i felt like, "hey, this is a new fic. Lets do that." And so here we are. </p>
<p>Mind the tags, and have fun reading you kinky fuckers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jihoon finally drops his smile, his "customer service smile", as Hansol would call it, and he sighs. He flops down on his desk, staring at the random pieces of paper scattered all over his desk, and pulls out his phone and leaves it in front of his P.C.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The firm was well equipped, that's for sure. It was equipped enough to have all of the ten foreign students working on their apprenticeship to have their own desks and P.C.s and their work tabs. Jihoon finds it easier to interact with the rest of their group than it is to speak with his assigned team. The firm set them up as draftsmen, no surprises there, but Jihoon found it kind of exciting and terrifying when he was asked to help with a project since the clients were a korean couple. Jihoon didn't serve as a translator since they did talk more in english than not, but he helped more in expressing to the team why the couple wanted this and that rather than the alternative. Jihoon feels very proud of himself by succeeding in their first meeting to come to an agreement on what the couple had wanted in their restaurant and the Architect in charge of the project thanked him and finally looked at him with recognition.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon's plan wasn't easy. He knew that. He knew that using his father to make connections for himself would not be as easy as it used to be since he wants nothing to do with him, and it seems that it's that way of thinking that had him making more connections. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The head architect of their project was his father's "associates". And Jihoon finds him all the more respectable when he calls Jihoon into his office on his first day and tells him to pull his own weight or he'll personally book Jihoon's ticket home. And it's that conversation that made Jihoon realize that his dad did have connections everywhere. But he doesn't have friends everywhere. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So after a couple of weeks into his apprenticeship, Jihoon comes to work with a smile and a lighter chip on his shoulder as he presents their team his progress on the rendering of the floor plan. And during lunch, he still meets up with the rest of the students and they go out to eat at the nearby mall, making it their mission to try a different stall every day and see if they can finish them all before their term ends. This is around the time Hansol would message him, telling him to kick ass and make them see that he deserves his spot here. He also sends a photo of Seungkwan sleeping on his desk with one hand holding his head and another still holding his iced coffee. Jihoon sends a selfie and then stops in his steps to take a photo of his friends as they walk on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I like how you call them friends now. They sound really cool." Hansol says through their video call one night. Their phones propped up next to their laptops as they work on making as much progress on their respective projects. "They're cool. And you remember Luis? The Filipino one? He reminds me of Seungkwan. Tell him I miss how annoying he is." Jihoon says and Hansol laughs. "Wonwoo and Chan dropped by earlier, by the way. We had dinner and Wonwoo was asking if it was worth selling your soul for." Jihoon laughs at the image of Wonwoo sulking and stomping all over their place but it quickly gets replaced by the image of Hansol eating with Chan and Wonwoo. "Don't worry about him. He messages me more than you. Now I kinda see what you said about being my platonic husband." Jihoon teases and he glances at Hansol on his phone and watches as Hansol smiles and cranes his neck in annoyance. "You know I'm literally in your mini universe right now, right? I could easily go into crazy boyfriend mode and burn this entire building down. Like, right now." Hansol says and Jihoon laughs, nodding. "I know you can. That's why I made you move there while I'm gone." Jihoon says and Hansol scoffs. "Is that what this was? I'm the dude-in-distress waiting for you to come save me from my cursed castle?" Jihoon laughs and nods. "Although i don't think i've heard of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dude-in-distress</span>
  </em>
  <span> before. Very original." Jihoon says and Hansol rolls his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And the apprenticeship was a lot more bearable than he initially thought it would be. He would even say he had fun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the best part of this isn't even the experience or the friends he's made. It's how this whole thing has turned Hansol into an obnoxiously clingy boyfriend who makes Jihoon want to fly back home himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It starts off with the surprising honesty. This almost killed Jihoon. Literally. One day on his first week there, Hansol just straight up messages him, telling him he misses his warmth and his touch and the way he made him feel. And reading that during his dinner, alone, in his hotel room, had Jihoon choking, gasping for air as he coughs and coughs, only to reply a good ten minutes later asking to call. And get this, Hansol made this "fun" deal for the both of them that they were to not touch themselves or relieve themselves by any means until they finally meet a month later. And now he's the one with his face half buried on Jihoon's pillow, asking Jihoon what he's allowed to do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And good God does Jihoon want to fly back home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon once again finds himself unearthing another demon as Hansol's gasps and moans fill his otherwise quiet hotel bedroom. Hansol had done what Jihoon always does for him, setting the toy on the floor right next to the bed as Hansol rides it but instead of muffling his moans on Jihoon's thighs, he claws at Jihoon's sheets as he rocks his hips. Jihoon's hard on was painfully straining in his underwear but he can't find the strength to look away from Hansol's blissed out face on the screen of his phone. Hansol cries, begs softly for Jihoon, asking if he could cum, and Jihoon finds himself saying no. Hansol whines, still riding the toy as he begs some more, and after a few more minutes, Jihoon tells him he could cum but he can't use his hands. Hansol moans, buries his face on the sheets, and lets his whines get higher and louder until he lets out a muffled sob, visibly shaking. Jihoon tells him he did a good job, how good he was for him, and Hansol apologizes for making a mess. Jihoon tries not to cum untouched as Hansol thanks him with his hoarse voice and Jihoon tells him to clean up and call back later and Jihoon takes his time with his, uh, shower. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then after that it's just hell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the honesty it just turned into complete clinginess. The kind that's supposed to be annoying but Jihoon just finds endearing because Chwe hansol has never done this before. He would message him constantly, sending random photos and even selfies just to express how much he misses him, and the ones he gets at night are the worst ones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon calls them the worst ones but he's far from hating them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol would start by telling him he's home and then sending a photo of him wearing Jihoon's shirt or Jihoon's sweatpants or shorts. And it's always just one of these. The first one Jihoon almost walked into traffic because Hansol is a little shit and wore Jihoon's favorite shorts and nothing else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Jihoon's sure there was nothing else. He zoomed in enough times on the photo to be a hundred percent sure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then it's Jihoon's shirt that just falls in the middle of his thighs, then it's him in just sweatpants. It was all too much and this was just the start of his night. Because after that Jihoon gets an array of photos of him cooking his dinner, eating his dinner, sometimes even just sitting on the couch, most times he sends one of him taking a bath, and then another one as he's about to work on something or sleep. All of which he takes wearing whatever torture he seems fit for Jihoon at the day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon ends up calling and making sure Hansol's punished enough but now that he thinks about it, his punishment of making Hansol cum without touching himself may be the reason why Hansol kept doing it over and over again. But how was he supposed to figure that out?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then on Jihoon's third week here, Hansol calls him and just tells him he misses him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't believe you got me like this. I can't even enjoy this fucking mansion just because you're not here. I can't enjoy your shower. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The shower</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Hansol says and Jihoon takes that as the highest form of compliment. "Just two weeks more, you know? Then you can annoy me all you want." Jihoon reminds him, his own shower time being put on hold as he lies on the sofa and watches Hansol's tired face from his phone. "That's the thing. You have two more weeks and I have this as my last week." Hansol complains and Jihoon smiles. "You can't survive living alone for one week doing nothing?" "Not without you." Hansol answers immediately and Jihoon didn't even try to hide his smile. "Shut up." Hansol says and Jihoon hums. "I love you too." Jihoon says and Hansol groans, burying his face on a pillow and Jihoon laughs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"When i get bored I'm gonna start filming myself again and post them." Hansol says, trying to sound threatening and Jihoon hums. "I don't mind." Jihoon admits and Hansol looks up at him with a confused face. "I'll be one of the people watching it, anyways." Jihoon says and Hansol lets out a deep breath. "But you can't cum unless I tell you to so that's going to be something." Jihoon says and Hansol just stares at him. "Are you sure? You're okay with it?" "Yeah. I mean, you were doing it even before we started dating. I liked watching you then and I'm  going to like watching you now. Only difference is now I know you'd rather fuck me than jsut your hand." Jihoon says and Hansol buries his face on the pillow again and screams. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon laughs, gets up and heads to his bathroom. "I mean it. If you're filming and posting it afterwards I want to watch while you film it. And if you want to do a livestream then you're only going to cum when i say so. Deal?" Jihoon asks. Hansol has half of his face still pressed on the pillow as he looks up at Jihoon through the screen. "I know you like the attention, baby. And you know damn well I like showing you off. So do we have a deal?" Jihoon asks and Hansol nods. "Use your words baby." Jihoon says, smiling as Hansol blushed furiously just from that. "Deal." Hansol says and Jihoon smiles. "I'm gonna go shower now, babe. Go finish whatever you were doing and call me when you're about to sleep, okay?" Jihoon asks and Hansol nods, saying a small 'okay' before telling Jihoon he loves him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But right now, Jihoon is regretting showing Hansol mercy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On Jihoon's last day, their team along with the teams of the other students with him, decided to go out for dinner to celebrate their completion of the first half of their apprenticeship. And before that even the head architect of their team asked to speak to him before they left. "Next year, I want you to tell you father I'm not taking you in on his behalf." He said and Jihoon stood frozen by the door of his office as he fixes his things. Jihoon just nods and watches as he finishes up and slings his bag on his shoulder. "And then, I want you to send in your portfolio a month before your summer break starts and I want you to send them directly to my office." He said and Jihoon just stared. "I don't want you moving to another team next year. I'm afraid our clients have told their peers about you and some are expecting you here next year. Would you be up for it?" He asks Jihoon and Jihoon nods. "Definitely." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And the dinner was great. It was amazing. Jihoon really, genuinely had fun and he even has a photo of all ten of them together posted on his instagram. He was buzzing from the two bottles of beers he had but he's positive he's not too tipsy that he can't drive. Not that he would, anyways. But what got him feeling dizzy and completely swept off his feet is the buzzing of his phone. He checks to see that it's an email and he's not really sure who it could be seeing that his workmates are all here and their semester doesn't start for a good month. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then he sees it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey, you okay?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Luis asks, Jihoon almost couldn't register his english as he shoves his phone back to his pocket and smiles.</span>
  <em>
    <span> "You look pale. You alright?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Luis asks and Jihoon's mind was thankfully quick enough to catch on and he slumps forward on the table and fans himself.</span>
  <em>
    <span> "I'm just a bit tired, I think."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jihoon says and then someone from the other end of the table stands up and Jihoon watches as a couple of them goes up the counter to probably order more food. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I'll just go to the restroom."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jihoon excuses himself and scurries off the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon splashes himself with water and lets the cold water wake him up some more before drying up and hiding inside one of the stalls. Jihoon pats his pockets and sighs in relief as he feels his earphones there. He plugs it on his phone, sighs as he goes back to the email, and clicks the link. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he's faced with a very familiar yet new setting but the same feeling of watching Hansol sit in the middle of the bed, naked, and the framing of the camera only showing the bed and a bit of the wall and floor. Jihoon stares for a second and then he sees him smile behind his mask. "You're here." Hansol says and Jihoon sits up straight, takes a deep breath, and focuses on not getting hard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello everyone. It's been quite a while since i last did a livestream, right?" Hansol asks and Jihoon can see the live chat blowing up with various responses from excited ones to less than appropriate ones that Hansol has repeatedly told Jihoon to ignore. "So as most of you know, I only started posting videos a week ago after my long ass break because I actually got myself a boyfriend. Which is nice." Hansol says and now the chat is just zooming up with such a speed Jihoon can't even be bothered to read. Hansol is on his phone as well, watching the comments, and he laughs. "I don't think he'd be into joining me but yes, he des know I'm doing this." Hansol says. "In fact. He's watching right now. Right babe?" Jihoon's going to have a fuckign heart attack on a fucking restobar toilet stall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon takes a couple of deep breaths, clenching his phone too hard as he keeps it up to watch, and Hansol's smile is still there. Proud, and vexing. Jihoon wants to kiss it off of his pretty face. "What kind of proof could I actually give to- Oh! Wait. Actually. I do have proof." Hansol says and he smiles. "I know I turned down a lot of offers from you guys telling me to finger myself and all, because I did think I was a top. And I am. I never really liked butt stuff until my boyfriend, so." Hansol says and Jihoon's fucked up brain can't decipher if that was filthy or sweet and it's completely sending some sort of signal to his fuckign dick. "But yeah, turns out i like being fucked as much as i liked fucking. And to prove to you guys that my boyfriend does indeed allow me to do it, I'm going to use this." Hansol says and Jihoon curses under his breath as Hansol holds up the toy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon initially brought the toy up a week before leaving, a week before their deal to not do anything. And of course, Jihoon sort of forgot about it because it's not like Hansol wasn't panting through his phone everyday, crying and asking for permission to cum. And now that it's there, in Hansol's hand, Jihoon can't help but bite his hand to keep himself quiet. "I actually already got myself prepared before i started the live since i take too long to loosen up, which I know most of you would like. Including my boyfriend. But maybe I'll do it some other day. Maybe you guys can convince him to finger me on cam." Hansol says and he grabs for the bottle of lube and lubes up the toy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol starts by showing them the entire thing. It was a regular vibrating plug but this one is longer, almost six inches, and it has an extended edge which acts like a cockring. Hansol slips his dick and balls inside, already getting hard as he does so, and he lifts up his ass and shows the camera as he aligned the tip of the black toy along his rim and pushes in softly. Jihoon watches as Hansol's thighs do what they always do when Jihoon fucks him. Hansol always shivers at the first push and when Jihoon angles him the right way, his ass and thighs would jiggle a bit and now all of Hansol's viewers know about it too. Hansol curses when he's halfway there and Jihoon watches as he takes a deep breath and pushes in the rest. Hansol squirms on the bed, gasping softly as he lets himself adjust to the toy, and Jihoon feels like he's going crazy. Hansol reaches for his phone and sits up, smiling at the camera. "Now the fun part is that this is actually remote controlled. but not just by this." Hansol holds up the remote and Jihoon smiles. "It's actually accessible through an app." Hansol says and Jihoon knows where this is going. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon exits the stream and then looks for the app. He taps on it and waits for a couple of seconds for it to load and he smiles as the app notifies him that the device is connected to his app. Jihoon exits the app as well and opens it in split-screen view and opens the live stream on the top half of his phone and the remote app on the bottom half of his screen. Hansol was in the middle of talking about the toy like he's a youtuber reviewing it so Jihoon turns it on to the maximum setting and watches as Hansol chokes on his words and falls sideways on the bed, clenching ong the sheets and and moaning as he buries his face on the bed. He kept cursing and cursing and pleading by just saying "stop" repeatedly and Jihoon lowered it down to the lowest setting. Not turning it off. "Fuck, that felt good." Hansol says and Jihoon turns it up again and waits for a complete minute before turning it back down. Hansol pants, already gasping as he pushes himself up, and he smiles at the camera. "I guess I should've asked permission before i started this livestream." Hansol says and Jihoon huffs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then someone knocks on Jihoon's stall.</span>
  <em>
    <span> "Jihoon? Are you there? You okay?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luis' voice seeps through his earphones and Jihoon curses quietly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah. I'll be right out."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jihoon says back and he closes the livestream with one last look at Hansol's flushed face, his toned stomach, and his hard dick twitching against his thighs. Jihoon sends him a message, telling him he was about to come back to his hotel earlier but now he's thinking of staying a bit more. He then turns up the toy a little and pockets his phone without locking it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon comes out of the stall after flushing nothing and Luis is smiling at him from the sink. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"You doing okay?" "Probably not the best idea to eat that much spicy food for lunch and then drinking this much for dinner."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jihoon says, smiling, and Luis smiles back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Well, they just ordered korean barbecue for you so if i had to eat </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lechon </span>
  <em>
    <span>and like it, then you're gonna have to do the same."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Luis said and Jihoon laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The night stretched on for an hour and a half more, Jihoon can't just simply go home first since this is technically for them and he can't exactly say the real reason why he needs to be in his hotel room. So Jihoon ate a bit more, drank one more bottle that he prolonged for the entire rest of the night to avoid getting drunk or even tipsy. He would play with the remote from time to time, lowering it for a while and then leaving it on max for a whole minute before turning it down, and he honestly just fucked around with it until their dinner ends. He then accepts the offer by one of his seniors to drive by his hotel and the three more people that were with them were all from other teams so they all just basically said the same thing, wishing Jihoon would come back the following year and maybe even think about switching teams, and Jihoon just politely accepts the offer regardless of their plans for next year. When he was dropped off, he bowed and thanked them for the night and drove him back, and then he tried not to look so obvious as he walked as quickly as he could towards the elevator. Jihoon pulls out his phone, opens the livestream again, and he's faced with a quietly sobbing Hansol who's humping the sheets under him and clawing at the sheets  over his head. Jihoon turns the vibrator off and he smiles when Hansol lets out a broken moan. "Fuck wait. Don't." Hansol says and he asks for more. In front of thousands of people on the internet. Jihoon scrolls through the chat, smiling at how people are praising Hansol for being so good and hot and all the more addictive since they can't do anything but watch, and Jihoon smiles before going out of the elevator and heading for his room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon unlocks the door, leaves his things by the couch save for his phone, and walks in his bedroom, slamming the door to make sure it's audible enough. He sees his laptop perched up the T.V. stand, the camera on and facing his bed, and his pretty boyfriend moaning on his bed. "I think that's enough sharing for tonight. '' Jihoon says and Hansol visibly flinches when he hears him and Jihoon walks up to his laptop, making sure not to show his face, and ends the stream before closing it. Jihoon walks up the bed, sitting on the edge, and Hansol climbs up his leg, sitting on his lap and kissing him. Hungry and messy, with more tongue than necessary. "Hoon. Please. More. I'm close." Hansol begs against his lips and Jihoon pulls out his phone and turns the toy on to the maximum again. Hansol's thigh squeezes Jihoon's waist, he claws and scratches at Jihoon's back and buries his face on Jihoon's neck. Jihoon looks back on the bed, stares at the ruined sheets, and he smiles. "Is there anything you wanna say?" Jihoon asks and Hansol moans. "i'm sorry. I'm sorry I came. I couldn't help it. I tried so hard, <em>please</em>, Hoonie. Just couldn't hold it back. I didnt mean to, I'm sorry, I'm-" Hansol says and he shivers when Jihoon runs a hand up his thighs and his back. Jihoon can feel Hansol's hard on dripping on his shirt and he smiles as Hansol bites his lips when he wraps a hand around his length. "It's okay babe. I know you didn't mean it." Jihoon says, kissing Hansol's throat, and Hansol moans. "No punishment. I promise. I had too much fun playing with you anyways." Jihoon admits and Hansol chokes on a moan. "Please <em>Hoonie</em>. Wanted you to fuck me since I got here. I want more than just fingers. <em>Please</em>." Hansol begs and Jihoon recounts all of the nights they've spent since Hansol flew in and surprised Jihoon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wonwoo and Chan are somewhere in the country as well, meeting up with Jihoon as they dropped Hansol off and then vanishing into thin air with a promise to meet up when they fly back home. Hansol was insufferable to say the least but seeing Hansol in just his shirt, making him dinner in his hotel room definitely beats seeing Hansol in just his shirt through his phone.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon carries Hansol up from his lap and lies him back down on the ruined sheets as he gets up and tries to undress as fast as he can. He may be evil and may also have a weird kink where he likes seeing Hansol beg, but he held up his end of the deal and hasn't once relieved himself since Hansol got here. And he's not gonna fucking wait until they get back home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon crawls up the bed, spreading Hansol's thighs as he kisses his soft and sweat skin, and he leans his nose right under his balls. Jihoon licks around his rim, stretches around the toy, and Hansol screams when Jihoon pushes the toy in with his mouth. "No more. Hoonie, please. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please please please</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Hansol begs and Jihoon crawls up some more, kissing his chest and licking at his nipples as he tugs the toy out gently, and Hansol visibly tenses and then deflates when the toy is left vibrating next to them on the bed. "Fuck me. Please. I've been good. I've-" Hansol chokes, bites his lips to try and keep his voice in, but ends up crying for Jihoon's name as Jihoon pushes in with one slow push to the hilt. Jihoon shivers at the tender feeling of Hansol's heat around his dick and he can almost just cum on the spot as Hansol bables on, repeatedly telling Jihoon soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I love you''</span>
  </em>
  <span>s as he wraps his arms around Jihoon's neck and Jihoon buries his nose under Hansol's  jaw and kisses him. "I love you, too." Jihoon says and Hansol cums out of nowhere. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol has tears on his eyes, trickling down the sides of his face as he smiles with his eyes closed and shivers under Jihoon. "Move. Please." Hansol asks and Jihoon nods. Jihoon moves slow but steady, building up a pace that has both of them moaning, and Jihoon focuses on Hansol's whines and his hand tugging on Jihoon's hair everytime Jihoon pushes in completely. "Did you like showing off earlier? Like the idea of showing off that you're mine?" Jihoon asks and Hansol moans, deep and loud. "You looked beautiful, baby. So pretty." Jihoon says and Hansol whines, turning his head to the side and Jihoon licks the sweat off of his flushed neck. "What's wrong, baby?" Jihoon asks and Hansol's nails scratch his shoulder blades. Jihoon falters in his thrusts. "I'm close." Hansol says and Jihoon hides his smile under Hansol's jaw. "That's okay baby. Cum for me." Jihoon says and Hansol's whole body tenses, Jihoon can feel him squeeze around his dick so heavenly, but nothing comes out of his hard dick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol huffs, breathing heavily as Jihoon stills inside him, and Jihoon  holds him by the waist and watches as Hansol gasps from just that. "You still okay" Jihoon asks and Hansol nods. "Keep going. Want to feel you cum in me." Hansol says and Jihoon leans down and kisses him. Jihoon then pulls his upper body up, lifting Hansol's legs around his waists, and holding him by the hips as he pulls back and fucks back in. Hansol was more quiet now, blissed out too much to even do anything but whine at every thrust and thank Jihoon quietly for who knows what. Jihoon tells him he's close, has been since they fucking started, and Hansol stares up his eyes and pulls him down for a kiss as Jihoon falters in his thrusts once again and cums inside of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol breaks their kiss apart but he held Jihoon's face right there. Their lips barely apart, breathing in each other's air as Hansol moans and Jihoon grunts. Hansol squeezes him tenderly, milking him, and Jihoon had to pull out or he'll just end up getting hard again at how tender Hansol's insides feel. Jihoon leans in and kisses him and Hansol licks at his lips. Jihoon holds him back by his jaw and kisses him again. This time, Hansol just follows Jihoon's pace. Jihoon sucks on Hansol's lower lip, nipping at it gently before letting his tongue lap at Hansol's lips and licks against his tongue. Jihoon knows how much Hansol loves it, being kissed, being held, being put shown what to do. So Jihoon indulges him and kisses him like that for as long as he can. When Jihoon's arms are too tired from holding himself up, he sits up and helps Hansol sit up on the bed too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi." Hansol says, eyes barely open and his head is lolled up to the side as if he's having trouble keeping himself up. "Hi." Jihoon says and he kisses him. "Shower. Come on." Jihoon says and Hansol sighs. Jihoon helps him up, Hansol complaining that his thighs are tired, and Jihoon smiles at him and promises him a massage after their bath. So they scrubbed themselves clean under the shower, letting the tub fill as Jihoon gently fingers his cum out of Hansol's ass, and then letting Hansol suck him off there, letting the spray of the shower rinse his face at the same time as Jihoon cums all over it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry about the live thing. I thought it would make you come home before I even had to do anything." Hansol says and Jihoon laughs. Jihoon was leaning back on the tub as Hansol sits in between his legs and leans back on his chest. "You were naked and prepped." Jihoon argues and Hansol sighs. "For you. You told me you'd be done with work by seven." "I was. But then we went out for dinner." Jihoon says. "I messaged you." Jihoon adds and Hansol huffs. "Besides, it looks like you had fun anyways." Hansol sinks lower on the water as Jihoon says so and Jihoon wraps his arms around him and pulls him flushed against him. "I'm sorry if you thought I wasn't giving you enough attention, baby." Jihoon says and Hansol elbows his rib. "Tomorrow we have the entire day, free. You can do whatever you want to me." Jihoon says and Hansol huffs. "You think that would work on me everytime?" Hansol asks and Jihoon runs his hand down his stomach and down to his dick and he smiles. "It's working now." Jihoon says and Hansol grabs his wrist and pull his hand away. "Stop. if i cum one more time i'm gonna pass out." Hansol says and Jihoon smiles. He kisses the back of Hansol's neck softly, breathing him in as he dies, and Hansol's body relaxes as well. "Hey, Hoonie..." Hansol says and Jihoon hums. Hansol wraps his arms over Jihoon's and leans back. "I love you." Hansol says and Jihoon hooks his chin on Hansol's shoulder and kisses what skin is closest to his lips. "Love you, too." Jihoon says and he leans back on the tub and sinks a bit deeper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if anyone wants to commission fics, especially rarepairs, EVEN MORE SO if the pair are from different groups but you think they would be GREAT together in a fic... Maybe Look me up on Twitter @cairusvt</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>